Invierno
by Fabistopia
Summary: Harry y Ginny comparten la calidez de un invierno juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

El sol del atardecer resplandecía contra los ojos verdes del chico que reposaba en una silla de la cocina en la Madriguera. Ron acababa de salir a buscar a Hermione, que se había quedado en el jardín con la señora Weasley, alimentando a las gallinas.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó una voz femenina, muy cerca de la cocina, rompiendo la calma que rodeaba a Harry. Se enderezó y reconoció la voz de Ginny, llena de reproche. Inevitablemente, su cuerpo reaccionó al estímulo, y su corazón comenzó a bombear extremadamente fuerte.

-¡Necesito algo más cercano a Londres, lo sabes! –reclamó la bruja, entrando precipitadamente a la cocina. Se paró en seco cuando castaño con esmeralda se encontraron.

-¡Hija, no quiero que gastes demás en un departamento que no…! –la señora Weasley entró a la cocina y chocó con la estatua en que se había convertido su hija.

-Hola –dijo Ginny y sonrió automática y falsamente a Harry, que se hundió en su asiento. Su nerviosismo aumentaba a cien cuando Ginny estaba cerca.

Madre e hija siguieron discutiendo y Harry intentó confundirse con la cocina. Ron y Hermione pronto llegaron y se unieron a la discusión, pero Harry sólo prestó atención a lo que decían cuando escuchó su nombre:

-Y ¿por qué no te mudas con Harry a Grimmauld Place? –dijo Hermione cuando Ginny tomó un respiro para contestarle a Ron. Todo se quedó en silencio y las miradas se posaron sobre el mago en la mesa, que alzó el rostro y tragó saliva. ¿Ginny mudarse con él?

-Supongo que… sí –aceptó el chico. Hermione y la señora Weasley sonrieron, radiantes. Ron refunfuñó por lo bajo ante la idea de su novia y Ginny se quedó en silencio.

El sol resplandeció, ya casi extinguiéndose en el crepúsculo, brillando ahora en un par de ojos castaños, profundos.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Harry puso las maletas de Ginny en el descanso. La chica miraba a su alrededor, como si nunca hubiera estado en Grimmauld Place, mientras el frío laceraba sus mejillas, que no tardaron en colorearse en un tinte rojo. Con ambas manos, se subió la bufanda hasta el rostro y observó imitando a Harry como la negra y tenebrosa puerta se inflaba entre el número once y trece.

-Hogar, dulce hogar –recitó Harry, mientras Ginny lo seguía al interior de la casa que antaño había servido como Cuartel General a la Orden del Fénix.

-¡Vaya! –musitó Ginny, con la voz amortiguada por la bufanda. Una vez pasado el vestíbulo y llegado al salón, se podían observar las obvias modificaciones que Harry había empleado con la casa. Estaba realmente limpia y calentita.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Harry con los ojos brillantes. Las reformas y el aspecto de la casa ahora eran su verdadero orgullo.

-Está… -Ginny removió la bufanda de su rostro. La calidez de la casa había provocado un ligero bochorno alrededor de su cuello y mejillas-. …perfecta.

Harry sonrió y la chica lo imitó.

-¿En cuál habitación dormiré? –preguntó Ginny luego de un tenso momento de silencio. Hacía mucho que Harry y ella no estaban solos.

-En… -Harry carraspeó. Los últimos segundos le habían acelerado el corazón, y ahora lo sentía tan grande que tenía la sensación de que aplastaba su tráquea, haciendo que su voz sonara ronca-. …en el cuarto que solías ocupar con Hermione.

Subieron por las escaleras. Harry trataba de caminar con normalidad, pero desde que el pensamiento le trajo el recuerdo del deseo que Ginny le provocaba, el hecho de tenerla sola representaba todo un reto. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré un piso más arriba –Harry cerró la puerta con brusquedad tras sí y subió la escaleras hacia su habitación, respirando con dificultad y tropezando un par de veces.

**Gracias por el Review. No está molesto, sino que por el nerviosismo no podía sonreír sinceramente (?) xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Ginny comenzó a desempacar lentamente. Harry la había dejado sola hacía unos minutos antes, y pudo sentir como la tensión desaparecía de sus hombros. El mago había hecho un gran trabajo con la casa. No era nada parecido a lo que ella recordaba en sus arduas sesiones de limpieza cuando era sólo una chica de 14 años. Ahora la casa resultaba acogedora y limpia, notó mientras introducía sus prendas en el armario.

La mañana pasó lenta y fría, y Ginny se hizo un ovillo en su nueva cama al terminar. Le resultaba extraño vivir con Harry (algo que había soñado desde su niñez) pero no de la manera en que ella siempre había deseado. Cuando solía fantasear con Harry y ella ocupando una casa juntos, estaban realmente _juntos_. Estaban casados o comprometidos, y ambos eran tan felices…

No supo en qué momento el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida en pleno mediodía. Abajo, Harry iba de allá para acá, inquieto. No sabía cómo invitar a la bruja a almorzar, y hace media hora esperaba que bajara por su cuenta. En silencio, repasaba un diálogo en el que le pedía amablemente que bajara a almorzar con él y ella aceptaba. Pero era presa de nervios cuando se veía a sí mismo babeando mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras con gracia.

Tras unas cuantas contradicciones, subió a la ahora habitación de Ginny. Rozó la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces y no recibió respuesta. La adrenalina que recorría su sistema lo hizo abrir la puerta precipitadamente.

-¿Gi…? –Harry cerró la boca súbitamente al ver a Ginny plácidamente dormida en posición fetal. Se acercó a ella de una forma pausada y cuidadosa (algo que alguien como Ron nunca hubiera podido hacer), procurando que no se despertara. Por suerte para el mago, la chica tenía un sueño bastante pesado. Apoyándose lo más ligero posible en la cama, Harry retiró el mechón de pelo que cubría su pálido y hermoso rostro.

Se quedó sin habla durante varios minutos, y pensó que bien valía la pena perder el almuerzo (y la cena, y todas las comidas y actividades que restaban) si debía observarla dormir toda la tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

-¡Oh, Harry! –exclamó la chica con un dejo de pesar en su voz- ¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención…!

-Ya, ya –tranquilizó el chico a Ginny, que seguía mirándole con cara de pena, totalmente sonrojada. Harry sintió como el rubor acudía a su rostro, imitando al de la chica que lo observaba, aún deshaciéndose en disculpas.

-Es que, me asustaste, yo no sabía que había alguien… -siguió Ginny, realmente avergonzada.

-Ginny –dijo Harry, serio. Al ver la expresión de la chica al cerrar la boca, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía tan adorable a la luz de la luna-. Es sólo un pijama. Y sólo es un poco de leche, cálmate…

-Pero es que…- Harry limpió el manchón de su ropa producido cuando Ginny y él chocaron y ella, producto de la impresión, derramó la mitad de su vaso de leche encima de la ropa del mago. Ginny guardó silencio al ver la camiseta limpia.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Ya todo está listo.

La chica asintió y bajo la vista. Seguía ruborizada. Su cabello pelirrojo descendió y cubrió sus mejillas encendidas. Parecía una pequeña niña capturada en medio de una travesura. El mago vería exactamente esa misma expresión, doce años después, en la personificación de su hija Lily, cuando la capturara en medio de la noche tratando de robar galletas del tazón de la cocina.

Harry mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa serena llena de ternura.

-¿Todavía quieres ese vaso de leche? –preguntó el mago y Ginny sonrió y asintió, alzando la vista de nuevo y siguiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina, bañada por la luz de la luna.


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Disculpen la inmensa tardanza. Terminé esta historia hace mucho tiempo, así que publicaré todo hasta el final. Muchas gracias por los reviews.

* * *

_

**5**

-Harry –anunció Ginny, de repente-. Quiero un piano.

El mago le miró con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja no lo miraba, observaba un punto del salón con ojos brillantes y los labios apretados. Parecía una niña pequeña, de nuevo. Y parecía que la idea del piano iba en serio.

-Aquí, sí, exactamente aquí –dijo, emocionada, poniéndose en pie. Abarcó con los brazos una esquina vacía del salón.

-Ginny… –comenzó Harry, sonriendo, pensando que la chica le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Y entonces tú podrías aprender a tocarlo y yo te escucharía todas las noches, sí –afirmó la chica. Tenía un brillo desquiciado en los ojos.

-Ginny, yo no… -Harry negó con la cabeza, aturdido. Se había vuelto loca de la noche a la mañana.

La chica se arrodilló junto al sillón que el ocupaba, con la cara suplicante.

-Por favor –ronroneó. Sus ojos no paraban de brillar.

Después de un par de minutos, Harry rodó los ojos y asintió. Ginny sonrió radiante y se puso de pie, yéndose con gracia hacia su cuarto.

"Qué diablos" pensó el mago encogiéndose de hombros, observando como el último mechón de cabello rojo desaparecía escaleras arriba. "Si me hubiera pedido un ojo, me lo hubiera sacado y gustoso se lo hubiera dado… un piano no es nada, con tal de verla sonreír así… Lo que sea".


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

-¡Harry! –se quejó Ginny, ofuscada-. ¡Vamos, más duro esta vez!

El mago se impulsó e intentó de nuevo, pero la cara de aburrimiento de Ginny lo desanimó. Estaba haciendo su mejor intento, pero hacía media hora que no tenía fuerzas para seguir.

-A ver, quítate –dijo ella, apartando a Harry de encima. Dio un empujón contra el piano, pensando que sería fácil. Pero no, estaba verdaderamente atascado.

-Te lo dije –dijo Harry, triunfante. Al menos sabía que no era tan débil como para no poder empujar un mueble hasta el salón.

-Sí, pero, ¿eres muggle, o qué? –Ginny brincó por encima del piano, dejando a Harry solo en el vestíbulo. De repente, el objeto desapareció y apareció de nuevo al lado de la bruja, que sonrió con suficiencia y dijo:

-A ver si aprendes a tocarlo al menos, me rompí la espalda tratando de cargarlo hasta acá –subió por las escaleras, todavía con esa sonrisa triunfante, dejando a Harry con el mal sabor del sarcasmo.

Se juró que aprendería a tocar el instrumento, sólo para dejarla con la palabra en la boca.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Ginny se removió en su cama, inquieta. Maldecía la hora en que había retado a Harry con el piano; ahora la estaba pagando caro. El mago había agarrado la costumbre de practicar a la medianoche, provocando la aparición de unas redondas ojeras alrededor de los ojos de Ginny.

Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza, tratando de que los desastrosos intentos de Harry por humillarla no llegaran a sus oídos. El chico no había progresado nada desde que empezó a practicar, pero no se rendía por nada. Ginny no sabía que Harry podía llegar a ser así de competitivo.

Resopló por milésima vez y se incorporó frotándose los ojos cansados. Tenía que hacer algo para detener el arranque de orgullo del pésimo pianista.

Bajó por las escaleras arrastrando los pies y llegó hasta el salón, refunfuñando. Harry era un injusto. Se acercó a él por la espalda, lentamente. El chico no percibió nada por el escándalo que montaba con la música del instrumento.

-¿Puedes perdonarme? –Harry se sobresaltó, separando los dedos del teclado-. No fue mi intención ser tan… -Ginny buscaba una palabra que describiera su inocente actitud-…infantil, pero no sabía que tú serías aún más infantil que yo.

Harry suspiró. La chica tenía razón, aunque no del todo. Él también había desarrollado unas ojeras detestables y estaba realmente cansado.

-Te perdono –resopló Harry, dándose la vuelta. Lo que no sabía era que Ginny estaba tan cerca.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia, y la sangre empezó a fluir con rapidez, llenando las mejillas de ambos. Ginny no podía incorporarse; su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Las ideas se le atascaban y le costaba respirar con fluidez. Harry tragó saliva. Podía contar las pecas que la bruja tenía en la nariz, y podía admirar la hermosura de sus ojos café.

-Gracias –susurró Ginny, consumiéndose por dentro. Fue duro enderezarse, decir "Buenas noches" y subir las escaleras como si nada. Harry se quedó pasmado en su asiento, sin saber que por su indecisión la chica se había marchado.

Ginny no tenía idea de que Harry estaba intentando aprender con el piano no sólo por orgullo, sino también por ese momento de locura en la que ella expresó su deseo de que él tocara por las noches mientras ella lo escuchaba. El no poder complacerla en algo lo frustraba en sobremanera.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

-Ginny… -comenzó Hermione. Una sonrisa pícara adornaba sus labios.

-Dime –contestó la pelirroja, sin darle importancia al gesto de la chica que le hablaba. Sabía exactamente lo que preguntaría, y ella ya tenía la repuesta a su interrogante.

-¿Harry y tú…?

-No, no hemos vuelto –cortó Ginny, tratando de que su decepción no fuera notada. La que no supo disimular fue Hermione, que resopló y rodó los ojos. Observó a Harry a la distancia, hablando con Ron, y se preguntó por qué su mejor amigo era tan lento. No podía creer que luego de casi un mes en una casa, completamente solo con Ginny, no hubiera hecho ni un mísero movimiento-. Y creo que tampoco piensa en eso, Hermione –añadió erradamente la pelirroja, siguiendo el curso de la airada mirada de la castaña.

Ginny no sabía que se equivocaba en sobremanera. Harry se devanaba los sesos cada mañana, antes de salir al Ministerio, tratando de encontrar una frase bonita en su memoria con la que la chica pudiera sentirse halagada y le diera la idea de que quería ser como antes. Generalmente la encontraba, pero siempre quedaba atascada en su garganta al darse cuenta de que la Ginny de su imaginación no era nada comparada con la Ginny real, que le sonreía y salía precipitada a sus prácticas, dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione resopló de nuevo, frustrada. Ésos dos siempre le habían dado dolores de cabeza, muchos más de los que Ron le había dado ya.

-Deberías… -comenzó, pero se interrumpió a sí misma cuando Harry se acercó.

-Esto, Ginny –el chico se ruborizó casi imperceptiblemente cuando la aludida se concentró en él. Hermione notó esto y sonrió con suficiencia. Al parecer, Ginny no percibía lo mucho que Harry la adoraba, pero no la juzgó con severidad. Ella poseía la misma clase de ceguera respecto a Ronald-. … yo ya me voy. No sé si te vas con…

-Sí, yo te acompaño –contestó Ginny, poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa dedicada a Hermione. Ésta no borró la sonrisa de suficiencia de su rostro, y observó feliz como Ginny le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

Pero ella ya había hecho demasiado. Ahora ellos dos debían poner de su parte. Faltaba poco para Navidad, y hasta los "Cupidos" merecían vacaciones.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

-Harry –comenzó Ron, observando de tanto en tanto a su prometida, que hablaba largo y tendido con su hermana.

-Dime –contestó el chico, rodando los ojos. Esperaba con toda su alma que Ron omitiera el tema, pero al parecer no era su día.

-¿Ginny y tú…?

-No -cortó Harry. No quería hablar de eso. Estaba tan frustrado respecto a ese tema, que maldecía una y otra vez su obligación de romper con Ginny anteriormente. Muchas veces se lamentaba el no haberse fijado en la hermana de su mejor amigo antes. Pensó que tal vez, tuvieran un poco más de confianza luego del final de la Batalla, y les habría resultado fácil volver, pero todas sus cavilaciones terminaban en eso, ilusiones. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle a Ginny que la amaba todavía?

-Pero, ¿has hablado con…?

-No –cortó Harry, de nuevo-. Lo siento, Ron, pero no estoy de humor para hablar de eso. Es realmente duro…

-Lo sé –admitió Ron, comprensivo. A pesar de que una parte de él no quería que Harry y Ginny volvieran, el pelirrojo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas lo contrario. Cuando Ginny estuvo con Harry, nunca había visto a su hermana y a su amigo tan felices.

Harry convenció a Ron de hablar de otra cosa, y así se pasaron la hora, hablando de temas triviales, hasta que Harry le anunció a Ginny que debían irse.

Ron no comprendía por qué Hermione estaba tan feliz, al grado de proponerle que pasaran la Navidad completamente solos. Reconoció ese brillo extraño en los ojos castaños de su prometida, de cuando estaba tramando algo.

Pero no puso objeciones. La idea de Hermione le favorecía demasiado como para oponerse. Se le subieron los colores al rostro, simplemente pensando. La amaba tanto…


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Café. Una taza. Dos tazas.

Últimamente, el café era algo común en Ginny. Las prácticas de Quidditch le exigían adrenalina, y con un par de tazas de café, estaba a la orden del día. Sabía que no era la mejor forma, pero con el frío que se arrastraba por todas partes e invadía su cuerpo, Ginny no encontró una mejor forma de mantenerse despierta y caliente.

-¿Qué número es esa taza? –preguntó Harry, entrando a la cocina. Ginny llevaba un mes viviendo con él. El chico se había acostumbrado ya a la compañía de la bruja, aunque no podía evitar sentir ese ligero ahogo seguido de fuertes palpitaciones que lo llenaban cada vez que la veía.

-Tres –contestó Ginny llevándose el envase lleno de café a los labios. Suspiró. Ya tenía que irse.

-¿No puedes conseguir otra cosa qué…?

-No –interrumpió la chica, apurando la taza de café. Harry le daba un sermón todos los días de que acabaría volviéndose adicta, y una cháchara más que Ginny nunca escuchaba.

Harry rodó los ojos y murmuró un leve "Adiós" cuando Ginny pasó por su lado, besó su mejilla y salió corriendo al campo de Quidditch.

Era ridículo su deseo de ser una taza, rebosante de café. Ridículo.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

-Esto, Harry… -comenzó Ginny. La incomodidad era evidente en su voz.

-Dime –preguntó el chico, sin darse cuenta del pesar de la bruja. Hojeaba un periódico muggle, distraído.

-Hoy llegaré tarde después de la práctica –musitó Ginny, feliz de estar de espaldas a Harry, pues estaba lavando los platos.

El mago puso el periódico sobre la mesa de la cocina con un tanto de brusquedad. Por suerte, Ginny no escuchó el revuelo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? –preguntó Harry, algo sofocado. Su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad. Su corazón había comenzado a latir violentamente. Se alegró también de que la chica estuviera de espaldas; así no podía ver su rostro hirviendo.

-Saldré con… -Ginny vaciló mientras la mandíbula de Harry se abría de par en par. Su mente era un bullicio de insultos y blasfemias, aunque una voz razonable dijo en su cabeza: "Puede que sea con unas amigas". Silencio-. …Thomas, un chico que siempre nos ve en las prácticas. Es admirador de nuestro grupo y…

Las palabrotas no se dejaron esperar en la mente de Harry, dedicadas hacia él, el tal Thomas y el maldito destino. Quería gritarle al mundo que no era justo, que le brindara unos días más para armarse de valor y declararle su amor a Ginny, que el estúpido de Thomas no se la merecía…

-Quería dejártelo saber, así no te preocupas –finalizó la bruja, volviéndose hacia Harry. Una parte de ella sabía que había lavado los platos de forma manual para tener una oportunidad de decírselo sin mirarle.

-Claro –dijo Harry con voz ahogada, pero serena. Todo lo contrario a lo que ocurría en su interior. Carraspeó. El periódico estaba en sus manos de nuevo, pues quería asegurarse de que Ginny no notara el silencioso ataque de celos.

-Muy bien –Ginny salió de la cocina. Decidió dejar la decepción atrás. Excepto por los extraños silencios, Harry parecía estar de acuerdo con que ella saliera con quien se le diera la gana.

Ginny acababa de dejar a un hombre destruido en la cocina; totalmente en ruinas por dentro.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Los pasos constantes en las escaleras hacían a Harry sentirse más pequeño. Sabía muy bien que Ginny habitaba esa casa con él, pero ya era suficientemente duro pensar en ella casi todo el día, para también sentirla tan cerca… y la vez tan lejos.

Era la primera vez que la chica salía con alguien desde que vivían juntos en Grimmauld Place, lo que hizo cuestionarse al mago sobre el número de chicos que habían tenido una cita con _su_ pelirroja todo ese tiempo. Golpeó la almohada con un puño feroz, deseando con todas sus ansias que las plumas fueran la mandíbula del tal Thomas que la había recogido esa tarde.

Observó el reloj. Medianoche y la chica acababa de llegar. Se ilusionó con la idea de que Thomas hubiera sido un completo burro y la hubiera dejado decepcionada. Al menos eso compensaría la ansiedad y el hecho de que no pudiera pegar ojo desde que se recostó en su cama.

Pero, obviamente, el burro era él. Por no acercarse de vez en cuando y ofrecerle un cumplido. Por no ser valiente y temer su rechazo cuando le mandara flotando la idea de volver a ser como antes. Suspiró. Era horrible sentirse tan impotente.

Un piso más abajo, Ginny compartió el suspiro con él. Thomas no era nada comparado con lo que Harry era. Era agradable, sí, pero (sin contar el hecho de que era su primera cita en bastantes años) se le había quitado el gusto de salir con hombres constantemente. Esperaba por el indicado, y se removió inquieta al pensar que su vida había transcurrido en eso: esperar por Harry.

Tal vez era el momento de dejar de esperar.

Tenía que hacer _algo_.

Y ella sabía exactamente _qué_.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

-Buenos días –dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

-Buenos días –contestó Harry. Nada de sonrisas. Sin mirarla.

-¿Ya desayunaste? –preguntó la chica, cogiendo un plato de uno de los gabinetes.

-Sí –contestó el mago en la mesa, con una taza de té en la mano, que repiqueteó contra el plato cuando la dejo sobre él.

Ginny se volvió hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido. Muy lacónico para ser el mismo Harry de siempre. Éste ni se dio cuenta del escrutinio, pues estaba de espaldas a la chica.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche? –masculló Harry. Entonces, algo en la mente de Ginny hizo "clic" y las piezas del rompecabezas estuvieron unidas, para incredulidad de la pelirroja. Harry estaba celoso, si sus cálculos eran correctos.

-Oh, pésimo –resopló ella, sonriendo con verdadera felicidad. No atormentaría a Harry relatándole lo bien que la pasó. Además, esto comprobaría su comportamiento.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó él, fingiendo indiferencia, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban ligeramente. Un peso se iba flotando de su pecho.

Ginny se sentó a la mesa en frente de Harry. El cambio en su cara era tan evidente que hasta le devolvió la sonrisa que ella le dedicó.

-Sí –mintió, sorbiendo su café-. Thomas simplemente no es mi tipo –suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero no dejó que Harry interpretara esto como un lamento, porque rápidamente sonrió de nuevo-. Pero, hay muchos chicos para lamentarse por uno, ¿no crees, Harry?

Le guiñó un ojo pícaramente y se alejó hacia su cuarto. La sonrisa de Harry no podía ser más abierta y su actitud no podía ser más obvia.

Por fin, una mañana plena para ambos.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

El café humeaba en su taza. Ginny lo observó con cara de satisfacción. Pronto comenzaría a nevar, y la bruja necesitaba todo el calor que podía obtener. Sorbió un poco de café y miró a través de la vidriera.

La gente en Londres caminaba apresuradamente, sin hablar, herméticos en sus compras navideñas. Ginny bajó la vista hacia su taza llena de café y sorbió otro poco, disfrutando lentamente el sabor, dejando que lo cálido rellenara sus sonrosados y congelados labios.

Las prácticas de Quidditch se habían cancelado por el frío que se calaba hasta los huesos y por la futura nevada. Eso había bajado los ánimos de la chica en sobremanera, sumado al hecho de que no podría pasar las Navidades en la Madriguera. Sus padres visitarían a Charlie (ella no quería tener nada que ver con los dragones; las criaturas le ponían los pelos de punta), Ron y Hermione querían pasar su primera Navidad juntos (lo que se resumía a: SIN INTERRUPCIONES DE TERCEROS) y George y Percy se habían ido a la casa de Bill y Fleur. Cierta parte de su subconsciente sabía por qué había rechazado la invitación de todos, excepto la de Harry (que tenía que ver con su plan, el cual todavía dudaba poner en práctica). Lo que más la extrañaba, es que ambos hubieran declinado cualquier otro plan para pasar la Noche Buena en Grimmauld Place.

Se terminó el café y ordenó un chocolate caliente. Lo amargo de la bebida anterior había terminado por aburrirla.

Cuando le sirvieron el chocolate humeante, el recuerdo de Harry junto a ella le vino a la mente. No supo de dónde salió, pero sospechaba que su subconsciente había confabulado contra ella nuevamente. Sorbió un poco de la nueva bebida y supo por qué el chocolate caliente le recordaba al mago: lo dulce pertenecía a sus besos, a sus labios contra los de ella, presionando suavemente. Lo cálido a sus abrazos, a sus manos en su cintura mientras sus labios exploraban ansiosos su boca. Algo que ya hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

De repente, a Ginny se le antojó una jarra de la bebida humeante. Se llevó la taza a los labios nuevamente y suspiró. Lo que en realidad se le antojaba era un beso de Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

-¡Queridos! –exclamó la señora Weasley, capturando a Harry y a Ginny en un solo abrazo lleno de ternura.

-Hola, mamá –dijo Ginny, correspondiendo al medio abrazo que su madre le ofrecía. Estaba en casa, de visita a la Madriguera.

-¿Cómo está, señora Weasley? –preguntó Harry, sonriendo, imitando a Ginny.

-Muy bien, querido –contestó ella, liberando a los chicos-. Pasen, pasen, deben estar hambrientos…

Ginny miró a Harry y rodó los ojos. La mala costumbre de su madre de alimentar a todo ser humano que pasara por su casa no había desaparecido. Harry simplemente sonrió y siguió a las mujeres a la cocina.

-¿Cómo están ustedes, tesoros? –preguntó la señora Weasley, sirviendo té en un par de tazas y colocando un tazón repleto de panecillos enfrente de ellos.

-Bien, mamá –contestó Ginny, sorbiendo de su té, lanzándole una mirada a Harry para que completara su respuesta.

-Sí, Ginny y yo estamos bastante bien en Grimmauld Place –confirmó el chico. La señora Weasley unió sus manos y les miró pestañeando repetidamente. Ginny se atragantó con el té al ver ese brillo en los ojos de su madre. Comenzó a toser causando estrépito. Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le sujetó una mano, que Ginny retiró ferozmente mientras terminaba de toser. La señora Weasley solamente vio el roce de dedos y comenzó a fantasear con nietos pelirrojos…

-Mamá, no es… -comenzó Ginny, atorada aún. Entonces Harry lo comprendió todo y una sombra pasó por su rostro.

-No es lo que usted piensa –completó por ella y Ginny calló, sonrojándose. Harry y ella se alejaron imperceptiblemente.

Entonces las fantasías de la señora Weasley se cortaron en ese momento, y la atmósfera se llenó de incertidumbre. Pronto recuperaron la calidez habitual, pero la incomodidad persiguió a Harry y a Ginny hasta Grimmauld Place, en donde se despidieron con un frío "Buenas noches".


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Harry se frotó los ojos y suspiró. No podía dormir, al parecer el sueño estaba negado para él esa noche. Se moría por bajar y entrar a la habitación de Ginny, pero borró de su mente _esos_ pensamientos.

Habían ido a visitar a la señora Weasley pues no podrían pasar las Navidades con ella, y tanto Ginny como él querían despedirse antes de que partieran. Inconscientemente, Harry sabía que pronto la pelirroja y él se quedarían solos en Grimmauld Place, incluso solos en el país. Por eso no era raro para él rechazar todas las invitaciones a fiestas de Navidad que le habían hecho. Quería amanecer ése día y disfrutar todas esas 24 horas de soledad junto a Ginny… esperaba con todas sus ansías que algo se presentara y los uniera, que ése invierno que prometía ser tanto o más frío que los anteriores se volviera cálido junto a ella.

Desde que la amistad con Ron comenzó, era algo común para él pasar las Navidades rodeado de cabezas pelirrojas, riendo y disfrutando junto a, para qué negarlo, su familia. Los Weasley habían integrado al chico de pelo negro a su clan, y Harry no podía sentirse más que agradecido con ellos. Debería estar más calmado, pues no era la primera vez que pasaba la Navidad con Ginny, pero si era la primera vez que festejaba la ocasión_sólo_ con Ginny.

Poco a poco, y entre sus constantes intentos de imaginarse la mañana de Navidad junto a Ginny, Harry fue quedándose dormido, entrando en sueños relacionados con la pelirroja, poco aptos para la vista de Ron.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Se sentía tan relajada con esa canción. Bright Eyes. Había descubierto a la banda muggle hace unos cuantos días, en una de sus visitas a Hermione. Se había enamorado de una canción en particular, First day of my life.

_This is the first day of my life  
Swear I was born right in the door way_

El ritmo liderado por una guitarra acústica la transportaba a otro lugar, lejos y cerca a la vez de lo que pasaba actualmente en su vida…

_Yours is the first face that I saw  
Think I was blind before I met you_

…la hacía pensar tanto en Harry, porque se identificaba mucho con la canción. Era tan relajante estar así, con la mente en blanco, sólo pensando en él.

_These things take forever  
I especially am slow  
But I realized that I need you  
And I wonder if I could come home_

Así la encontró Harry, con la música rodeándola gracias a las cornetas del aparato reproductor. Su expresión de paz lo llenó a él también de calma, y la última estrofa le tocó el corazón.

_So if you wanna be with me  
With these things there's no telling  
We'll just have to wait and see  
But I rather to be working for a paycheck  
Than waiting to win the lottery_

Ambos estaban compartiendo un momento, compartiendo la misma música y el mismo sentimiento. Estaban unidos, más allá de lo separados que ellos creían estar.

Se amaban. Y eso era suficiente.

_This is the first day of my life  
I'm glad I didn't die before I met you._


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

_Hermosa. Bella. Pura. Perfecta. Preciosa._

Harry repasaba su lista de adjetivos una y otra vez, pero seguía sin encontrar uno que fuera suficientemente bueno para describir a Ginny.

_Divertida. Buena. Bonita. Linda. Dulce._

La chica se había acurrucado la mañana en la víspera de Navidad en el sofá del salón, con un libro en las manos. Su pelo rojo brillante caía liso y sin reparos por su espalda y cubría sus mejillas continuamente sonrosadas. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con el libro en su regazo, totalmente concentrada y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, a Harry se le antojaba como la misma imagen de la perfección. En una fantasía provocada por la locura, Harry se levantaba del sillón en donde estaba sentado, caminaba hacia Ginny y le quitaba a la chica el libro del regazo. Al tener su atención, unía sus labios con los de ella y Ginny gustosamente le correspondía. Entonces su mano viajaba por esa piel tan suave, y descubría lugares inexplorados…

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny, de pie, frente a él. Tenía el libro alzado, agarrado con ambas manos, en un gesto que indicaba que estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe con él. Harry le miró, asustado. Se había perdido en su fantasía.- Pensé que habías muerto… -añadió la chica y sonrió, bajando el libro.

El suéter de color marrón claro se amoldaba con las curvas de su cuerpo, contrastando a la perfección con sus ojos café y los pantalones cortos de color verde que llevaba. La sonrisa que modificaba su rostro le daba un aire un tanto tierno.

-Acaba de empezar a nevar –dijo Ginny y le tomó de la mano. La chica llevó a Harry hacia el ventanal del salón, y ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban la nieve caer lentamente.

Harry apretó la mano de Ginny inconscientemente y entrelazaron los dedos.

Harry había encontrado la palabra perfecta para Ginny.

Amor.

Tan simple… pero tan grande.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

-¡HARRY! –el mago se removió entre las sábanas. Soltó un gruñido por lo bajo mientras escuchaba pasos por las escaleras-. ¡Harry!

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad. La ventana frente a él le ofrecía la imagen de una masa blanca, hermosa. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, evitando la luz. Pero separó los párpados bruscamente cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Harry! –exclamó Ginny, riendo y con su regalo entre las manos. Pasó a la habitación mientras Harry se incorporaba y le colocó el paquete en el regazo-. Espero que te guste –susurró con una sonrisa tímida-. Te espero abajo para desayunar.

Salió de la habitación con un revuelo y Harry bajó la vista hacia su regalo. La envoltura tenía un color verde brillante, que el chico desgarró. Era una cajita negra.

Harry la abrió con delicadeza. Su corazón latía muy fuerte.

Una snitch reposaba en su interior, recubierto de suave terciopelo. El mago frunció el ceño cuando una notita salió despedida de la tapa. Soltó la caja y abrió el papel. La letra de Ginny cubría la mayor parte de su superficie:

_Esta es la snitch que capturé el día que me besaste por primera vez. Me la quedé en medio de la euforia que nos gobernaba por haber ganado la copa de Quidditch. Más tarde, decidí no devolverla y guardarla como un símbolo, que me recordaba constantemente que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad. No sé por qué te la doy ahora, pero siempre he querido regalártela. Supongo que ahora que estamos reforzando nuestros lazos, es la ocasión perfecta para dártela. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella._

_Con amor,_  
_Ginny._

_PD: Yo nunca he dejado de soñar, Harry. ¿Acaso tú has dejado de hacerlo? Feliz Navidad._

La nota resbaló de sus manos. Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. No sabía cómo interpretar las últimas líneas.

Tomó la snitch entre sus dedos. La pequeña pelotita dorada desplegó sus alas, que aletearon con rapidez. La devolvió a su envoltorio y guardó la nota con ella.

Harry sintió un chorro de calidez en su pecho, y el tiempo se prolongó una eternidad, tal y como había ocurrido durante ése primer beso.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

El cabello rojo brillante de Ginny resaltaba en ese paraíso blanco. Todo el jardín posterior de Grimmauld Place estaba lleno de nieve a rebosar, y la chica se había armado de abrigos y bufandas antes de salir.

Luego de desayunar, Ginny había dejado a Harry abriendo los otros regalos. Ya ella los abriría en otro momento.

Ninguno mencionó el regalo de la chica, aunque Ginny vio como Harry trató en vano de hablar sobre eso. Se ruborizaba y separaba los labios, pero la bruja contraatacaba con una pregunta sobre cosas triviales. Harry fruncía el ceño y contestaba. Y en eso se fue todo el desayuno.

Ginny llevaba sentada un buen rato sobre la nieve. Era reconfortante sentir el frío en su piel, nunca le había gustado el calor excesivo.

Harry la observaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta. Ginny no parecía sentir la mirada del mago sobre ella. Parecía. Pero hacía varias horas que había notado su presencia.

No importaba si Ginny no quería hablar de la snitch por los momentos. Harry podía quedarse en silencio si ella le permitía su compañía.

Supuso que tenían que digerir el tema. Hacía años (cuatro, para ser exactos) que Ginny y Harry no eran nada. Y de pronto, salía una nueva esperanza en la vida del chico… pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacer que Ginny aceptara hablar de eso con él.

Sin previo aviso, la chica volvió su rostro y miró a los ojos a Harry. Éste se sobresaltó. No sabía que Ginny se había percatado de su vigilancia, pero en ése enlace de miradas, castaño contra verde, Harry comprendió por qué no necesitaban hablar.

En una clase de amor como el de ellos, las palabras sobraban.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

-Toma –dijo Harry, tendiéndole la taza de té a su acompañante. La chica sonrió y aceptó lo que el mago le ofrecía.

-Gracias, Harry –susurró tímidamente Jenny, acomodándose en el sillón. El chico se sentó junto a ella.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita? –preguntó Harry amablemente, sorbiendo un poco de su té. El pelo negro de la chica resaltaba con sus grandes ojos azules. Jenny era una de las aurores más atractivas del Ministerio. A Harry sin duda le hubiera llamado la atención de no ser por…

-¡HARRY! –gritó Ginny, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras. Su pelo rojo se agitaba con cada paso feroz, lleno de euforia-. Me acaba de llegar una lechuza…

La más pequeña de los Weasley se paralizó al ver a Jenny. Su expresión no reveló el desasosiego que se liberó en su interior. "Harry está saliendo con ella" fue su rápida conjetura, que la sepultó en lo más hondo del abismo. Sus mejillas perdieron el color.

-Ginny –dijo Harry, sonriendo. No se percató de la falta del carmesí característico en ella. Se distraía con facilidad pensando en lo bien que le hacía su presencia, como si de repente la estancia se llenara de luz con sólo ella posarse allí. Harry no podía estar más enamorado-. Te presento a Jenny –añadió, señalando con una mano a la chica sentada a su lado, pero sin apartar los ojos de la pelirroja.

Ginny sonrió lo más que pudo y estrechó su mano, murmurando un seco "Ginny Weasley", a lo que la morena contestó con un "Jenny Williams", igualmente seco, sin sonrisa. La pelirroja se enderezó y apretó en sus manos el pergamino que llevaba. Ya no importaba la noticia que le daría a Harry.

-Jenny, ella es la hermana de Ron –siguió el mago, sin mirar ni un solo momento a la aludida. Cualquier tonto podría darse cuenta de que Harry estaba enamorado de "la hermana de Ron". Jenny se percató al instante. Ginny necesitaba mucho más que el par de ojos verdes sobre ella. Ginny necesitaba saber ya quien era Jenny.

-Ginny, ella es una auror, amiga mía y de Ron –continuó Harry con una sonrisa. Amiga. La palabra bajó por el cuerpo de la pelirroja y se instaló en su estómago. Interesante. Un poco de color volvió a sus mejillas y miró a Jenny a los ojos.

-Mucho gusto, Jenny –dijo Ginny sin inmutarse. "Amiga…"

-Mucho gusto, Ginny –dijo Jenny, sin pestañear. Para ella nada estaba claro. Harry había dicho la hermana de Ron, pero a ella se había referido como "amiga". ¿Quería decir eso que Ginny era algo más que una amiga? Sí. Debía ser eso. Harry no podía mirar a una mujer así por tanto tiempo, con tanta adoración. Por lo menos a ella nunca la había mirado así. Apretó los labios para no resoplar.

-¿Tenías algo que decirme, Ginny? –preguntó Harry. Era tan atento con ella. Al diablo la visita de Jenny y lo que ella podía requerir. Ahora estaba siendo atendida por la espalda de Harry.

-Bill me escribió para decirme que Fleur está embarazada –contestó Ginny, sonriendo. Já. Harry no le estaba prestando atención a su amiguita. Si todos los presentes hubieran tenido cinco años, Ginny le hubiera sacado la lengua a Jenny. Se contuvo y estuvo a punto de reír por su ocurrencia.

Harry se emocionó tanto por la noticia que corrió a abrazar a Ginny.

Sobra decir que Jenny se fue media hora más tarde sin haber hablado ni un solo momento con Harry a solas. Y lo más importante, sobra decir que Jenny comprendió que Harry ya estaba ocupado con cierta melena pelirroja.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

No faltaba mucho para la última noche del año.

Ginny notó en un par de ocasiones como Harry se portaba de una manera especial con ella.

Una había sido la mañana anterior, dos días después de la inesperada visita de Jenny. Ginny estaba cocinando un par de huevos para desayunar, y Harry se acercó, sigiloso, por su espalda y rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo la respiración de Harry en su nuca, aspirando su aroma característico. Su corazón no tardó en alterarse, y supuso que merecía esa escena inesperada por no dejarle hablar sobre su regalo. La verdad era que estaba un poco apenada por ese arrebato, y decidió guardar silencio hasta que Harry se decidiera a intentarlo de nuevo. Pero las conversaciones habían pasado a segundo plano al parecer, pues ahora el mago le abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Ginny no pudo evitar posar sus brazos sobre los de Harry, que reposaban sobre su abdomen aún, correspondiéndole. El chico suspiró contra su pelo, subiendo hasta su mejilla y depositando un cálido beso allí. Sus labios se detuvieron por un largo rato en ese punto. Los huevos comenzaron a quemarse, pero a Ginny no le importó. Su interior también estaba ardiendo.

Harry la soltó unos segundos después, en silencio. No se explicó, simplemente salió de la cocina en calma, lentamente. Ginny se quedó ligeramente aturdida en el mismo lugar donde Harry la había dejado. Reaccionó solamente cuando los huevos comenzaron a despedir humo.

Ginny se movió un poco más hacia el fuego, cavilando. El frío se colaba por cualquier agujero visible, y de repente empezó a molestarle un poco, a pesar de ser de su agrado la mayoría de las veces. Ahora, generalmente necesitaba calor, así que se movió sólo otro poco hacia el fuego, pensando en Harry, pensando en qué iba a hacer con él.

Tal vez no había que hacer nada. Sorbió de su segunda taza de café, suspirando.


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

Era el séptimo grupo de niños cantando villancicos que pasaba esa noche. Ginny los observó a través de la ventana, con ojos vidriosos. Quería salir y jugar, como cuando era niña y armaba guerras de nieve con sus hermanos…

Se llevó la manta hasta la barbilla y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansada como para sonsacar a Harry a guerrear con ella en la nieve. Además, en la tarde del día anterior, Andrómeda había traído al pequeño Teddy a Grimmauld Place. Habían vuelto de su viaje a Grecia y el pequeño estaba impaciente por ver a su padrino. Ginny se sonrojó cuando Teddy (que cambió su pelo de verde a rojo al verla) le vio al llegar y gritó "¡Madrina!" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tantas veces le habían dicho que Ginny no era su madrina que ya para qué corregirlo. El caso es que el pequeño veía a Harry y a Ginny como pareja y ambos no se lo negaban, pero si se ruborizaban hasta la médula. Pasaron toda la tarde en medio de una guerra de nieve, y a la noche Teddy se fue de la casa con el cabello blanco.

Había prometido quedarse despierta la última noche del año, y estaba luchando para cumplirlo. Si tan sólo pudiera tomar una taza de café… pero Harry había escondido todos los paquetes de la bebida y le prohibió tomar café en su presencia. La pelirroja sonrió al acordarse de la cara de maníaco del pelinegro cuando contestó a su típica pregunta "¿Qué número es esa taza?" con un "Siete". Harry había entrado en crisis.

Ginny abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba sentado a su lado, observándola con una sonrisa que flaqueó cuando la bruja la capturó con sus ojos. Ginny le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva y Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta verte sonreír –dijo el chico por lo bajo y el rubor se hizo presente en el rostro de Ginny.

No se podría decir que corazón latía más fuerte en ese momento.


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

Ginny entró a hurtadillas a la cocina. O tomaba algo caliente, o iba a encender a Harry en la chimenea para darle algo de calor a su cuerpo semi-congelado. El mago llevaba media hora dormido, y aún no eran las doce. Cuando la chica se aseguró de su sueño profundo, se fue de puntillas hasta la cocina, donde ahora estaba tratando de conseguir los paquetes de café envueltos que Harry había escondido hace un par de días.

Cómo se le antojaba una taza de chocolate caliente, pero era un doloroso recordatorio tener que tomarla. Prefería robarle un beso a Harry (el rubor rellenó sus mejillas al imaginarlo) pero en ese tema no era valiente.

-Maldición, Potter –murmuró Ginny, revolviendo los millones de envases y paquetes de diferentes alimentos colocados en la alacena-. ¿Acaso te has metido el café por el…?

Un par de manos feroces la sujetaron por la cintura y la sacaron con rapidez de la alacena. Harry, haciendo gala de sus dotes de auror, volvió el cuerpo de Ginny hacia sí en un segundo, quedando cara a cara. Harry inspiró hondo y la chica en sus brazos se estremeció al estrecharse su cercanía.

-No, no hueles a café –susurró, aturdiendo a Ginny con su dulce aliento. La pelirroja cerró los ojos, extasiada-. No he llegado tarde –añadió el chico, sonrisa en sus labios.

Ginny tragó saliva y separó los párpados.

-E-en realidad y-yo… –tartamudeó. Sintió dos latidos irregulares en su pecho. Sentir el corazón de Harry tan apresurado como el suyo le dio valor-. … quería chocolate.

Las llamas de la chimenea de la cocina se avivaron.


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

Fue como si cada poro de sus cuerpos estuviera despierto a cada movimiento del otro. La chimenea de la cocina no era lo único que estaba por arder, ambos se sentían víctimas de una combustión espontánea.

Castaño con verde no podían separarse, pero Harry hizo una ligera excepción y bajó la vista hacia los labios de Ginny, como quien admira su helado de chocolate antes de devorárselo. La chica pensó que no podría soportar tanta presión en su sistema.

-Bésame de una maldita vez, Pot… -su murmullo fue interrumpido por Harry que, feroz, atacó sus labios con un beso ansioso y brusco al principio. Ginny le correspondió, gustosa, llena de todas las veces que quiso atacarlo de la misma manera que él ahora lo hacía. La pasión fue moldeándose con lentitud, convirtiéndose en un beso pausado, de ésos con los que se disfruta cada movimiento.

Miles de palabras que quedaron entredichas, miradas que no fueron confirmadas, años de sonrojos y corazones acelerados… Todas y cada una de las cosas que Harry y Ginny no pudieron compartir, no pudieron confesarse, estaban siendo liberadas en ése beso, que se estaba quedando falto de aire.

Poco a poco el beso fue llegando a su fin. Ligeros toques cortos les indicaron que era la lamentable hora de romper el contacto.

-Te amo –susurró Harry contra los labios de ella.

-Te amo –contestó ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-No más de lo que yo te amo a ti –aseguró él, y rió, feliz. Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder decir eso.

-Dejaré que ganes esta vez –dijo Ginny, y se acurrucó en su pecho. Ya no sentía el frío que la había llevado a escaparse a buscar café, bebida que ya no necesitaba. Acababa de tener su dosis de chocolate preferida.

Dieron las doce en punto. Una nueva era había comenzado.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epílogo**

Harry abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que aún era de noche. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, llenando a Ginny de un brillo hermoso, muy particular. Se sintió tan afortunado de tener a una mujer tan especial descansando a su lado, que se resistió por un momento a besarla y hacerla suya esa noche. No quería despertarla. Debía descansar.

Se puso en pie cuidadosamente, confiando en que Albus y James estuvieran dormidos. Si lo encontraban despierto a ésa hora, ninguno de ellos podría dormir. Armarían tanto jaleo los tres que Ginny terminaría despertando y regañando a todos por jugar a esas horas de la madrugada. La última vez que Harry se había levantado en la noche y encontrado a sus hijos despiertos, habían terminado jugando un partido de Quidditch improvisado, a pesar de ser tan pocos. Ginny se había despertado hecha una fiera.

Llegó a la cocina con el propósito de tomar un poco de agua, cuando escuchó unos pequeños jadeos. Se extrañó y se dio cuenta de que había dejado su varita en la mesa de noche, al lado de Ginny. Gran error por parte del Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. Los jadeos se repitieron y Harry se adelantó un par de pasos.

Sintió tanto alivio al ver a su hija, Lily, jadeando por el esfuerzo que hacía al alzarse, tratando de agarrar con una manita el tazón de galletas sobre una encimera, mientras que con la otra aferraba su osito de peluche contra su cuerpecito. Jadeó una vez más, alzándose de nuevo, pero sin conseguirlo por su baja estatura. Su pelo rojo brillante refulgía bajo la luz de la luna.

-Lily –dijo Harry, sobresaltando a la niña, que se volvió rápidamente y abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada.

-Papá, y-yo… -tartamudeó. Bajó la vista, causando que su pelo cubriera sus mejillas encendidas. Harry sonrió. Era tan parecida a su madre. Muchas veces ese pensamiento lo acosaba, pues sabía que tendría problemas cuando creciera y los chicos empezaran a fijarse en ella. Pero por ahora, podía disfrutar de su niñez, sabiendo que lo único que quería en ese momento era sujetar su osito de peluche disfrutando del sabor de una galleta.

-¿Todavía quieres esa galleta? –preguntó Harry, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando Lily asintió, aliviada y entusiasmada. El mago la cargó en sus brazos, tomó una galleta y se la ofreció. Colocó a Lily sobre la encimera y fue a por su vaso con agua, cuando Ginny llegó a la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Harry y Lily se miraron, ambos con expresión asustada. "Atrapados" pensó el mago, que se sorprendió cuando Ginny rió, caminando hacia Lily.

-Tenían que ver sus caras… -afirmó entre risas, compartidas ahora por su esposo e hija.

-¡Ey! –exclamó James, con los brazos en jarras-. ¡Albus, te dije que ellos vendrían a por las galletas antes que nosotros!

Se oyó un correteo por el pasillo, y los ojos verde esmeralda de Albus brillaron con el resplandor de la luna, reflejándose en ellos la escena.

-Siempre podemos compartir, ¿no, James? –sugirió el chico, que, seguido por su hermano, reclamaron una galleta, sonrientes.

Nadie pudo explicarse por qué los Potter poseían unas grandes ojeras, acompañadas de una gran sonrisa al día siguiente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Este fue mi primer mini fic. Si quieres dejar review, bienvenido. Sino, ya será en otra ocasión. ¡Hasta otra historia!


End file.
